Ulfberth War-Bear
|Base ID = }} Ulfberth War-Bear is a Nord merchant found in Whiterun. Background He is married to Adrianne Avenicci, and works the counter at Warmaiden's, though Adrianne is the actual owner of the shop. He will tell the Dragonborn about Adrianne and either Balgruuf the Greater or Vignar Gray-Mane if the Stormcloaks are sided with in the civil war. Commerce Until Adrianne leaves the forge to join her husband in the shop, Ulfberth and his wife's shop inventories and coin balances differ slightly; if one runs out of gold while the Dragonborn are selling to them (or ingots/ore while they are buying from them), they can move to the other. One may buy and sell these categories of items with Ulfberth: *Weapons *Armor *Misc (smithing materials) This does not apply if the Merchant perk is acquired. Dialogue "We've got small weapons as well as big. Maces, daggers, that sort of thing." :Who forges your arms and armor? "Adrianne. At her forge, just outside. Place is named after her. 'Warmaiden's.' It's a childhood nickname, given by her father. What I hear, she was playing with swords even back then. Anyway, our wares are strong and the prices fair. What else matters?" : "Since Adrianne's death, I've had to buy them from the Khajiit caravans. Tried making some myself, but I'm no good with the forge and anvil. Anyway, our wares are strong and the prices fair. What else matters?" :Who's in charge of Whiterun? "That'll be the Jarl, Balgruuf the Greater. He's an honorable enough man. Never done wrong by me or my kin. Things are tough for him now, I'd wager. What with the fighting, and the dragons. But Balgruuf's a tough old Nord. He can handle it." :: "Vignar the Revered is the Jarl in Whiterun. I guess he was a great hero once, because the Companions all call him 'Vignar the Revered.' Is Vignar too old to be Jarl? It's a fair question. If he's grown infirm and is losing his wits, where does that leave the people of Whiterun?" "Good doin' business with ya." Quotes *''"Welcome to Warmaiden's. Now don't let the name worry you, we've got plenty o' steel for fightin' men."'' —If the Dragonborn is male *''"Welcome to Warmaiden's. Now, you my girl have definitely come to the right place."'' —If the Dragonborn is female *''"Good doin' business with ya."'' *''"I should bash your face in after all you've done."'' —If Adrianne has been killed by the Dragonborn *''"If you try to hurt me again, I may have to kill you."'' —If attacked, then calmed *''"I knew you didn't have the stomach to do it."'' —If attacked then yielding *''"We should have a pint together sometime, you and me."'' —After helping Adrianne *''"Crush, clobber, slash or slice. We've got a weapon for any occasion."'' *''"Hmm... Blades, helmets. Pretty much anything to suit your needs."'' *''"You look like maybe you need a new weapon. Something big, perhaps? An axe maybe? Or a greatsword?"'' Unused dialogue *''"Hrongar became the Jarl when his brother Balgruuf, who had the job before him, was murdered. Balgruuf was an even-tempered man, but his brother's a hot-blooded war-monger who wants to settle everything with a blade. If you've got some business with Hrongar, mind you stay on his good side. The palace dungeon's filled with folk who roused his temper."'' *''"We've got arms and armor of all kinds."'' *''"You look like someone who knows how to wield a weapon. Well, you've come to the right place."'' *''"If it's armor you need, we've got all kinds, both light and heavy."'' *''"Everything you see here was made with skill and care by my wife Adrianne."'' Trivia *Ulfberth can attend the Dragonborn's wedding if an investment is made in his shop. *After closing the shop (at approximately 8–9 PM), he will walk to The Bannered Mare and usually sit at the back room for several hours. *Despite living in Warmaiden's, he carries a key listed as 'Key to Ulfberth's House,' which serves no function. *It is possible that if the Dragonborn kills Adrianne and some other people in Whiterun, Ulfberth will exit Warmaiden's. He will tell the Dragonborn that he does not like how they've been treating his family, and will demand an apology. If the Dragonborn refuses to apologize, Ulfberth will become hostile. *If he gets killed an urn with his ashes will appear in the catacombs next to the Hall of the Dead in Whiterun. *"Ulfberht" is actually a very rare and valuable kind of Viking sword made in the 8th century C.E. These swords had a reputation for being of very high quality, and were often believed to be unbreakable in battle. *His unused line of dialogue regarding Hrongar as Jarl of Whiterun is never heard in-game because the stage of the quest "The Whispering Door" in which Balgruuf dies was removed; thus, Ulfberth never says that line.Creation Kit *Ulfberth was voiced by Michael "Popeye" Vogelsang, who also voiced other characters such as Farkas and Argis the Bulwark. Bugs *If Ulfberth is resurrected after he dies and travels near the front desk of Warmaiden's, some shop welcome or similar dialogue may be triggered despite his inability to sell anything. Appearances * cs:Ulfberth Bojedvěd de:Ulfberth Kriegs-Bär es:Ulfberth Oso de Guerra fr:Ulfberth Ours-Guerrier pl:Ulfbert Niedźwiedź-Wojny ru:Ульфберт Разъярённый Медведь Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters